All I Can Say
by exposition de monstres
Summary: Naruto has been gone for five years. Sasuke hasn't been the same. When Naruto calls, what will Sasuke do?SasuNaru. Based off of Lips of an Angel by Hinder.
1. Go And I'll Let My Heart Go With You

**All I Can Say**

**Chapter One: **

**Go and I'll Let My Heart Go With You**

A/N: This is my first Naruto fiction, so, flame me or thank me. This is based on "Lips Of An Angel" by Hinder. The little plot bunny pointed a bazooka at my head, so I was _really _inspired for this. Enjoy!

_(It is a lil bit_ _OOC. Sasuke is really emotional.)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Hinder's song. I do own a plushie though………

LINELINELINELINELINE

_A single tear slid down his face. "Why?" he whispered. The smaller of the two grabbed the other into a hug, burying his head into his shoulder. "You know why." _

_The raven haired boy jerked away. "No I don't!" he shouted, hands forming fists. "I can't stay. I need to find my mother, Sasuke." "She's the one who left. If she wants to see you, she'd come." Sasuke gritted out, his anger rising._

_ The other let a breath out shakily. "And the village would be free." "Naruto," He held up his hand. "You know it's true. For thirteen years, I've known it."_

_ Sasuke pulled Naruto to the ground so they were entangled by their limbs._

"_What about Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei? What about the Hokage-sama? What about your friends? What about me?" He asked the blonde, who was staring into space._

_"I'm dangerous to all of you. The village won't let me be happy."_

"_Screw the village!" Sasuke hissed. _

_Naruto smiled at him. "I'll always love you." Sasuke held onto him, not wanting to let go. "Please." he whispered. "Please."_

_Naruto held his face in his hands and kissed him, saving it to memory. "Let me go. This may sound cheesy, but I'll always be in your heart, like you're in mine. I don't want you to be cut off from the world like you were before. Live your life, for me." _

_Sasuke blinked, causing a few tears to fall. Naruto stood, dropping his hand. He picked up his bag, glancing back at Sasuke one last time. "Goodbye." he said, walking into the woods surrounding Konoha. _

_Sasuke stared at the spot were Naruto had once been for an hour, never moving. He could still hear his voice telling him to live, when all he wanted to do was die. _

_He stood up and looked up at the moon. He nodded to himself and a look of determination set in. He would live, like he wanted. He would also remember everything._

_He turned and walked back to the village. Naruto leaving might have caused his heart to squeeze painfully, but he wouldn't lock himself up again. After all, he did promise._

LINELINELINELINELINE

Sakura groaned. She'd fallen asleep at Sasuke's again. The phone was ringing in her ear, so she yelled to Sasuke to pick it up so she could sleep again. Ino was snoring on the other couch.

He grumbled a 'yeah', and picked it up. Sakura smiled. Sweet, sweet sleep.

"Hello?" he asked, pissed because it was one am and some idiot called, waking him from a deep sleep.

A small sob entered his ear and he frowned. "Hello?" he asked again, wondering it this was a prank. He sighed. "Look, I'm tired, can you talk now?"

"Sasuke?" He froze. It was _him. _Really _him_. "Naruto?" he whispered. Another cry came from the phone, making him fidget.

"Yes." the reply came, soft from a whisper. "Why are you calling so late? It's hard to talk right now." "I needed to talk to you." Naruto sniffled. "Koi, why are you crying? Is everything alright? I have to keep it down. Sakura is in the den with Ino."

Naruto let out a hoarse laugh. "Sakura got her wish, eh?" Sasuke held onto to the phone, afraid that Naruto would disappear again.

"Not exactly. Do you want to know something?" Sasuke asked. "What?"

"I wish she was you."

Naruto's breath hitched. "I miss you." Sasuke mumbled. "You've never been this emotional." "I've never been without you for this long. What is it? Five years now?"

Naruto stayed quiet, content with hearing Sasuke breathe. "I… where are you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto hesitated. "I'm outside of Konoha."

Sasuke sighed relieved. "Really!" "Yes." "I'm coming to get you." "What about Sakura?"

Sasuke sat up. "She knows I never moved on." "But, you were supposed to. Only I should've suffered." "Naruto, how could I when I love you so much?"

Naruto started crying again. "Why are you crying, angel?" "You called me angel." Naruto said, anxious for the response. "I've always called you that." "More like dobe." Naruto huffed. Sasuke smiled for the first time in five years.

"Where exactly are you?" "Sasuke, you shouldn't-" "I'm coming to get you. Where are you?" "Menari's place." Sasuke nodded and picked up his shirt. "I'll tell Sakura I'm going." Naruto wiped his eyes with a fist. "Okay."

Sasuke debated on whether he should say it or not, a bit worried Naruto would be a little timid afterwards. Naruto sniffled again and Sasuke felt that it was right.

"I love you." Naruto blinked. "Wha?" he choked out. "I love you." Naruto looked at Menari who was grinning. "Say it back baka!" she whispered heatedly. Naruto closed his eyes and said, or shouted, "I love you too!"

Sasuke felt his eyes light up and his smile to widen. "See you."

Naruto nodded. "Okay." Menari took the phone from Naruto. "Hurry up you git!" "Menari?" Sasuke asked. "Yes you idiot. Hurry up!" And shut off the phone.

"Menari-chan! That was mean!" "So." Naruto pouted and stood up to wait at the cloth covered door.

Sasuke walked into the t.v. room and tapped Sakura on the head. "Mmm?" she said, sleepily. "Naruto is at Menari's, the meat vendor, and I'm going to get him."

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Naruto!" she screamed, making Ino wake up and fall to the floor. "Huh?" she asked.

"Naruto is back!" Ino jumped up. "Naruto!" she screamed at the same intensity as Sakura.

"I'm going now." Sasuke said, wincing. Ino and Sakura stopped him. "We're coming too!" Ino said. "No." "Why not!" they both shouted. "Because Naruto would freak out." "Why? We're his friends too!" "Something happened to Naruto, because he never would have come back if he was fine."

The girls looked at each other. "Go." Sakura said, pushing Sasuke out. He ran down the stairs and out the door quicker than normal. His body was aching to see Naruto. He ran faster.

"Do you think he's any different?" Ino asked quietly. Sakura nodded. "A lot can change from thirteen to seventeen. Just look at us." Ino nodded. "Uh huh. I just hope he's alright, you know?" "I know." she answered.

linelinelineline

So…. how was that for a teaser? Hmm? Should I continue? DANKE SCHOEN.

(DAmn… I spelled that wrong didn't i?)


	2. I Can't Believe It

**All I Can Say**

**Chapter Two:**

**I Can't Believe It**

A/N: Thank you soooo much for the reviews. Sorry you have all waited for a week, but I am back. And the plot bunnies are pleasantly sitting with another bazooka pointed at my head. I feel drunk.

THIS CHAPTER:

Naruto is hiding something from Sasuke and he will go to any extreme to find it out. Even Uchiha's need help sometimes.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Sasuke was racing in-between trees when he heard it. A small laugh. It made his heart speed up and his legs feel weak. He was never one for romance, but when it came to Naruto he was like a five year old girl, starry eyed and anxious for candy or a new toy.

He landed in front of the cloth door and pulled it aside. Naruto was sitting across from Menari with a bowl of ramen in his hand. "Menari-chan, can I have more?" She glared at him. "No." "Oh, come on! Please?"

"Naruto." He looked up and dropped his bowl. Sasuke stood at the door, looking as pale as he ever did. His hair was a bit wind swept, but Naruto didn't care.

He got up and walked over to Sasuke slowly.

Menari was smirking. She'd have to call Tsunade. Otherwise, no one else would know he was back.

The air in the room felt electrically charged, but they knew it was just them.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hands and pulled him closer. Naruto was shaking.

He was nervous, afraid, excited, and relived. He melted into to Sasuke's embrace.

Back at the Uchiha Mansion, Ino was trying to calm down and Sakura was pacing. "When will they come back? I mean, come on!" Sakura shouted. Ino picked up her mobile and grinned. "Let's have a party." "Huh?" Ino just kept smiling and dialed. "Hello? Hey Shikamaru, would you like to come over to Sasuke's for a small get together?"

After what seemed like forever, Sasuke pulled back so he could see Naruto's face. His eyes seemed to shine brighter. His whisker marks seemed more defined.

He still looked like a child, but then he looked so much stronger.

"Your back." He whispered. Naruto nodded and looked up at Sasuke. He felt safe in his arms. Safer than he had felt in years.

Menari just sat back and watched the show. Oh, how she wished she had her camera! It was so adorable. And she'd be able to blackmail the little brat for eating all of her ramen.

Naruto noticed how his body felt like it was shutting down. He'd used up too much energy and he denied his body sleep when he got to Menari's. He was running on adrenaline until now. Sasuke felt Naruto go limp and hoisted him up bridal style.

"Thank you Menari-san." "No problem. Just tell him to visit again soon."

Sasuke nodded and ran out. He ran past all the trees in a blur and stunned a small bird when he dashed past it. He landed gracefully in front of his door opening it with his chakra signature.

"SURPRISE!" Naruto jolted awake and almost fell out of Sasuke's arms.

Ino and Sakura were sitting on one sofa, smiling. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Iruka and Kakashi all were there, standing around Ino and Sakura.

"Wha?" Naruto asked sleepily. Sasuke glared at everyone for waking Naruto up. "And you all are here because?" He asked heatedly. Kakashi smiled under his mask and put an arm around Sasuke. "We wanted to greet out little Naruto with a party." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not little."

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe." "Hey! That's mean!" Sasuke just kept smirking.

Naruto then noticed he was in Sasuke's arms and hopped out of them, blushing furiously. "So, u-um, hi?" He said timidly.

For three hours, everyone caught him up with everything he had missed.

Iruka and Kakashi finally made it official, Ino and Shikamaru were together, Kiba and Hinata were too, and Sakura, Shino, Chouji, and Neji were still single.

Naruto was glad they didn't ask about his absence. No one would be ready to hear about it. Especially the one who wanted to know everything, Sasuke. He was brooding in a corner, upset that they stole _his_ Naruto. Well, they didn't steal him.

But they kept him busy with every big and small thing that had happened in Konoha the last five years.

What Sasuke wanted to know was what caused Naruto to come back. He was ecstatic that he was here again, but he knew Naruto never would've come back without something happening.

Iruka looked at his watch and gasped. "We should all go, It's well past midnight and I have to teach tomorrow." They all nodded in agreement and Ino and Sakura crushed Naruto in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" They both said simultaneously. "I-gasp- missed you –wheeze- too." Sasuke pried off the girls. "Let him breathe." They smiled again and went out the front door. Iruka hugged Naruto even tighter and Naruto did the same.

"Never disappear again!" "I won't." Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair. "Go see Tsunade tomorrow. She needs to redo your papers." "Okay."

When everyone was gone, Naruto fell back onto the large futon in the corner of the den. Sasuke leaned against the wall. "So, did you have fun?" Naruto nodded weakly. "So sleepy." "So, will you tell me what happened?"

Naruto sat up quickly. "Huh?" "Come off it. You would've never come back if something hadn't happened. Naruto fidgeted. "Um, I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" Sasuke frowned but nodded. Naruto lay back down and sighed.

If Sasuke only knew. The quest started great. He had letters, pictures, anything that could lead him to his mother. But what he found wasn't his mother at all. The thing had lured him there for his own sick pleasure.

He sighed shakily and turned over to face Sasuke. "G'night Sasuke." He mumbled. Sasuke saw his breathing slow and walked over to him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Naruto's cheek. "Good night."

He pulled the blanket around Naruto and lay down on the sofa. He wasn't about to let Naruto out of his sight. Naruto was hiding something that much he was sure of. What had happened? What had forced him to return without his mother, without anything?

It bothered Sasuke. He would find out. Either Naruto tell him tomorrow, or he asks someone who would really know. He made a note in his mind to go and visit them tomorrow while Naruto was still asleep.

He closed his eyes and let Naruto's smile and voice lull him to sleep.

LINELINELINELINELINELNIE

So, how was that? I'm not so sure it's that good because I have a hangover. Meh.

The brightness of the screen hurts my eyes. I hope you enjoy this. I will try and update once a week. Ja ne!


	3. Such A Strong Word

**All That I Can Say**

**Chapter 3:**

**Such A Strong Word**

A/n: Hi! I am going to try and make this an eventful chapter. I can't really explain where I want to go. I'll just let my mind wander. ENJOY!

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Something smelt good. Delicious even. Naruto stretched like a cat and stood up. He could hear noises in the kitchen and followed the scent.

Sasuke was making rice and miso soup. Naruto drooled slightly.

Sasuke heard his tired steps and smiled at Naruto. "Hungry?" Naruto only nodded and sat at the long table.

Sasuke placed a bowl in front of Naruto and sat with one in his hands.

Naruto smiled and devoured his quickly. Sasuke slowly ate his, a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth.

After they both had three bowls, a small knock and a hello entered the room. Sasuke walked to the door and opened it slightly. Tsunade and Kakashi stood there, smiling. "Sasuke! Is Naruto in there?"

Hearing his name, Naruto ran to the door and hugged her. "Baa-chan!"

She scowled and hit his head. "Don't call me that brat!" Naruto stuck out his tongue, and then started a conversation about ramen.

Kakashi slipped through and pulled Sasuke aside. "Has he told you anything yet?" He shook his head. "Nothing. He seems very reluctant to tell me." Kakashi nodded. "All I know is that his mother is dead. She died giving birth to him. But… no one found out until a few years ago. The Fourth didn't know either."

Sasuke pursed his lips. "That's interesting. So Naruto didn't find her. What happened then?" Kakashi shrugged. "Only Naruto can tell us. And that may not be for awhile."

"So Naruto, did you find what you were looking for? What was it? Your mother?" Tsunade asked. Naruto flinched. "Um, n-no. I didn't." "That's a shame. Did you find anything of importance though?" He shook his head.

"SO!" Kakashi said, hooking his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Did you miss us a lot?" "Yes." "Especially Sasuke right?" He winked and Naruto flushed.

Sasuke sighed. "It's still pretty early and Naruto's tired. Can he see you tomorrow Hokage-sama?" Tsunade nodded. "Ah, well. Be in my office a 6 am, Naruto." He stuck out his tongue again.

With them gone, Sasuke sat next to Naruto on the sofa. "Are you tired?"

Naruto smiled. "Nope." Naruto leaned over onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke blushed, pulling Naruto closer. "You're warm." "I think you are tired." "Nuh uh."

Sasuke smiled as he felt Naruto relax even more. "Naruto?" "Hmm?"

"I…know you don't want to tell me, but I want to know what happened. I need to know what happened." Naruto stiffened. "Sasuke… I can't." Sasuke held Naruto tighter. "Why?" Naruto rubbed at his eyes. "Because you'll, y-you'll hate m-me."

"No I won't Naruto. I won't. You know I won't." "But you will. You will."

Sasuke's shirt was becoming damp with his tears. "Stop crying, Angel. Please."

He hiccupped a few times before he looked up at Sasuke. "You'll hate me. Everyone will hate me. And the ones who hate me now will hate me even more."

Sasuke wiped his cheek with his thumb. "Please tell me. I don't hate you, but I do hate that I can't help you. Please tell me." Naruto breathed in shakily. "I… you already know about Kyuubi. But, that bond changed. We…merged. And now Kyuubi is a separate being of pure chakra."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. "So, the Kyuubi is free?" "Not necessarily. We're still linked. He's, in the woods right now." "Really?" Naruto nodded.

"Why would you think that I would hate you for that Naruto? You couldn't control that." Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

"It wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't preformed the jutsu."

"Who?" Naruto shook his head frantically. "I can't tell you. I can't." Sasuke patted his hair back. "Alright. But you will have to tell Tsunade."

"No. Not even her." Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Go back to sleep. Your chakra reserve is still low." Naruto nodded and sat in Sasuke's lap. "Stay." He kissed Sasuke softly on the lips and closed his eyes.

Sasuke leaned his head back. Why wouldn't he tell him? How could he possibly think that he would hat him? HOW? He closed his eyes and lay down on his side, Naruto covering him like a blanket.

"No matter what you think Angel, I'll never hate you."

LINELINLINELINELINELINE

A/N:( holds face in hands) That was horrible. I got stuck and couldn't trace my thoughts. GRRRRR! I'm sorry if it was really bad. And it's short. ARGH! Thanks for reading, even if my 5 yr old cousin can do much better.


	4. Never Again

**All I Can Say**

**--8-3-06--**

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! My vacation sucked. But I have a few good plot holes for this story because of it. I won't write an author's note at the bottom anymore. I like the atmosphere at the end without it.

**Chapter 4**

**Never Again**

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Sakura stood outside, waiting for Sasuke to open the door. "Come on!" she whispered. The door opened slowly and a tired Naruto looked at her. "Sakura-chan?"

She smiled. "Hey!" He smiled cheekily and called for Sasuke. Looking very irate and yet charming, Sasuke walked to the door.

"Sakura." "Ehehe. Um, Tsunade sent me to pick up Naruto." "Whatever." And he brushed past Sakura outside. Naruto smiled apologetically. "He's really cranky in the mornings." "I know. Well, let's go!"

Naruto was in a much better mood this morning. He was hyper and in need of ramen. Sakura and he ran to their destination while Sasuke simply walked. Kakashi and Iruka were leaning against the wall, waiting.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, jumping on the older man. "Naruto!" he scolded, but hugged him back just the same. "How've you been Naruto?"

"Pretty good! And Sasuke is feeding me so I'm great!"

"You won't eat anything besides ramen, really. So you're cooking for yourself." Naruto stuck out his tongue and walked inside.

"So, we wait out here until he's done?" Sakura asked. "Yes. And then I can treat my favorite students to luuuunch!" Kakashi sang. "We're your only students." Sasuke said dryly.

"No sense of humor at all. All work and no play make Sasuke a dull, dull boy."

Kakashi then smirked and winked at Sasuke. "Or maybe you played all night long and you're tired."

A tic formed on Sasuke's forehead. "Pervert." "You know it. Ruka-chan, I'll be right back." Iruka blushed at the nickname and nodded. "Ruka-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…well. You see-" "You and Kakashi-sensei!" "Yes." "OMG! I have got to tell Ino! Bye guys!"

Sasuke and Iruka stared after her. "Well, that was amusing."

------------------------

An hour later, Naruto walked out of Tsunade's office feeling even worse.

He knew he had to tell Sasuke but he didn't want to. Not at all. It was just too much.

Tsunade swore she wouldn't tell anyone, mainly about Kyuubi. And about _him. _Just thinking about _him_ made Naruto want to run. Run until he was so far away that he'd never have to fear _him_.

Sometimes, he'd be able to forget everything about it. Especially with Sasuke.

But, it could also bring everything back. Naruto shook his head and smiled at Sasuke.

He pushed off the wall and stood beside Naruto. "Ready to go?" "Yeah."

Iruka walked behind them smiling. 'They are _soooo_ cute!' he thought.

Kakashi met them Ichiraku's and Naruto perked up again. "I'll have a pork ramen, a chicken ramen, aaaaannnnnnd an um, Sasuke! What should I get?"

"Nothing." "Meanie! And another pork ramen."

The waitress nodded and walked to the back. Naruto leaned back in the booth he shared with Sasuke. "I'm tired." "You slept forever, dobe." "I did not!" Sasuke looked at him. "That's all?" "Huh?" Naruto then formed an 'o' with his mouth.

"Bastard!" He shouted. A few people glanced back at him. "Oops." He said sheepishly. Sasuke smirked at him and took a sip of his water. "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Yes, Naruto?" "Did my dad know that my mum died?"

Iruka blinked. "I…don't know Naruto." Naruto shrugged. The waitress sat down their bowls and walked away. "Thanks. Let's eat!" Naruto ate his first bowl quickly.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and was reminded of Yondaime. "Naruto," he started. "Hmm?" he said through noodle. "Your father did not know that your mother died soon after child birth." Naruto stopped eating.

"Her father took her to the Sand villages medical nins right after you were born. Yondaime never heard from again. He thought her father just kept her locked away. But, she was killed."

Naruto flinched. "By who?" he asked quietly. Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand and Naruto held it tightly. Kakashi hesitated. "Naruto, I don't thin-"

"I just want a confirmed answer." "Confirmed?"

Naruto looked up. "I met my mother's murderer. Again." Kakashi's eye widened. "So you really do know." Naruto nodded. "And this time, he almost succeeded in killing me."

Kakashi nodded and looked over at Iruka. "We'll send out an Anbu squad. He is probably planning on attacking soon. Keep safe you two." Kakashi laid down some money and he and Iruka ran to the Hokage.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. It was still and frozen. "Naruto?" He shook his head and smiled a little. "Yes?" "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Sasuke, I can't!" "Why not?" "Because!" "That's not good enough! You said he tried to kill you, but that's not all is it?"

Naruto gasped. "You…could…how do you know?" "I know you better that you know yourself Naruto. I love you." Naruto hugged Sasuke. "I love you too."

"Then why won't you tell me? Everything?"

Naruto breathed out shakily and held onto Sasuke tighter. He put his mouth to Sasuke's ear and said it silently. "Because it was your brother."

LINELINELINELINELINELINE


	5. A Little Fun Never Hurt Anyone

**All I Can Say**

**Chapter 5**

**A Little Fun Never Hurt Anyone**

**A/N: **I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I have been extremely sick and school is becoming hard to keep up due to my sickness. I have only written a bit of this story lately because I honestly haven't felt up to it. I will try to update again as soon as possible. AGAIN GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Warning!!!!

Umm…a kind of lime/lemon in this chapter….. Medicine can mess with your mind.

.'''''''

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Sasuke froze. Naruto sniffled and buried his face into his neck. "Itachi?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke's face hardened. "That fucking bastard. What did he do?"

Naruto flinched at the tone and Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's head.

"I'm sorry. It's just that even thinking that he could do anything to you. Even touch you. It makes me sick." Naruto shrugged. "I…that's why I didn't wanna tell you."

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer. "I will kill him." "But…then that makes you a murderer!" Sasuke smiled slightly. "I am an avenger." "Sasuke."

Naruto lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "Lets' go. Everyone's staring."

Sasuke looked around at the curious eyes and brought out the Uchiha glare. They all turned away quickly.

"That's the only time it's ever been useful." Naruto joked. Sasuke had a mocking smirk on but it didn't reach his eyes. Sasuke stood and Naruto followed. The owner smiled at Naruto. "You have a good day now!"

Naruto smiled at him and waved. He picked up Sasuke's hand and swung them in the air. Sasuke looked at him and smiled a little, which caused Naruto to smile widely.

Sasuke knew they had to finish their conversation, but he didn't want Naruto to be sad at the moment. "Hey, why don't we go to the lake and swim?" Naruto jumped onto to Sasuke's back and laughed. "Sure!"

Sasuke carried Naruto all the way to the lake and then dumped him in fully clothed. "Hey!" Sasuke smiled and took of his shirt. He began to take off his shorts when he noticed Naruto blushing.

He smirked and bent over in front of him to fold his shirt slowly. He decided to make Naruto extremely absentminded so he would have a good day. And this was the best way to do it.

He wiggled out of his shorts and folded them. He kept on his boxers and jumped in near Naruto. Naruto looked on the verge of a nose bleed. Sasuke swam over to him. "Dobe. Take off your clothes."

It took a second before Naruto responded. "Uh, whatever! You threw me in!"

"Then let me help you take it off." Naruto blanched. "Huh?" Sasuke smiled at him secretly and put his hands at the bottom of Naruto's shirt.

"Raise your arms." Naruto huffed but raised them. "I'm not a little kid." He pouted. Sasuke breathed a small laugh and whispered, "I know." He threw Naruto's top onto the bank and grabbed the rim of his pants.

Naruto's face turned painfully red. "Um…I-I'll do that. Ehehe." He took them off quickly and threw it up near his top.

Sasuke smiled to himself at Naruto's antics._ 'He is too cute for his own good._' he thought to himself. He looked up as Naruto swam towards him slowly and put his arms around Sasuke's neck.

His face was still flushed and his eyes were almost half-lidded. _'But he is also too sexy for his own good._' Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist and used his feet to maneuver them to the side of the lake.

He leaned against the cold wall of dirt and held Naruto in front of him. "Um…Sasuke?" "Hn?" Naruto sighed. '_Not the 'hn'… oh well.'_ he thought. "I need to borrow some of your clothes now. You got my only pair soaked." "Of course."

Naruto listed to the tinkling of the water and Sasuke's breathing. He closed his eyes and let Sasuke hold his weight. He leaned forward slightly to put his head on Sasuke's shoulder when a pair of soft lips pressed on his.

His eyes popped open, only to close a second later when he felt Sasuke drag his tongue over his bottom lip slowly. Naruto opened his mouth a bit and then their tongues fought.

The kiss progressed and they could only hear their heavy breathing. Sasuke had turned them around and Naruto was against the dirt. He moved from Naruto's lips to his neck and Naruto moaned.

He wanted to go farther, but he could feel Naruto shaking. He left a small bruise on the curve of Naruto's neck and returned to his mouth. For only a minute more, the kiss continued until Naruto moved back panting.

He leaned his forehead on Sasuke's and smiled. "I missed kissing you." He smiled back. "You're not alone in that." They waited until their breathing calmed and Naruto's smile turned mischievous.

He put his arms securely around Sasuke's waist and chucked him across the lake. It took a few seconds for Sasuke to shack his stupor. "Naruto!" "Hahaha! Come and get me!" he yelled and dived into the deeper part.

Sasuke growled playfully and went under too. Neither noticed the eyed that were staring out at them, glinting dangerously against the sunsets beams. The glow ceased as the eyes closed.

He turned and had a malicious smirk on his lips. "So, you have beaten me on that aspect brother. It won't happen again."

LINELINELINELINELINE

A/N: So, uh…how was it? Was it horrible? Ack! Please tell me! Ahhhhh! Love you all! And I will try to update very soon.


	6. New And Improved

**All I Can Say**

**Chapter 6**

**New And Improved**

**a/n: **I'm back! But I'm late…. Gomen! I am catching up in Japanese and History, so my mind is overwhelmed. T.T''''' Wah! I won't promise anyone, but I will update next week. Thanks for your reviews!

LINELINELINELINELINE

The sun shone brightly and caused Naruto to wince and open his eyes. He woke up on the ground wrapped in Sasuke's arms. A blush rose on his cheeks as he recalled the night before.

He sat up and stretched. Sasuke moaned and rolled over, putting his arms over his eyes. "Geez, I hate the sun." "Really? I hadn't noticed." Naruto deadpanned.

He stood and felt his clothes. They were remotely dry, so he put them on and tossed Sasuke's onto his head.

"Get dressed Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke glared at him and Naruto laughed. "Come on! I'm starving!" Sasuke put on his clothes and walked up to Naruto's side. "Done."

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him towards the trail.

"ICHIRAKU! I love ramen…" "Shut up, dobe. It's too early for you to act like an idiot." "No! You shut up teme! I can do what I want!" Their voices faded as a cloaked figure came into the opening.

Itachi smirked. "So, I can follow you everywhere now, Naruto-kun." He hid his chakra signature and jumped into the trees to follow.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Sakura and Ino were standing by Ichiraku, camera and phone in hand. They saw the two boys walk up, arguing. Ino sighed. "Of course they'd be yelling at each other.

They stopped suddenly and Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek and ran forward to meet the girls. "DAMMIT!" Sakura screeched. "Itai! Sakura-chan, why'd you yell?!" "We needed that on film!"

Sakura pulled Sasuke up to them and pushed him into Naruto. "Kiss! Do it now!" Ino aimed the camera. "Come on! Don't be shy!"

Sasuke glared at them. "Go away now." Naruto was twitching. "Uh, can we just go eat? Please?" "But you're never embarrassed, Naruto!" "Whatever." He kissed Sasuke quickly on the cheek again and then walked them both inside.

"YES!!!!!" Ino and Sakura jumped up. "We got it!" Sakura speed dialed the other fan girls. "We got it! Oh yes! A meeting needs to be held! Yeah!" She shut it and the two girls raced off to meet the others. (a/n: have you ever been around a group of yaoi fangirls? I have…and they will stop at nothing to get the prize. T.T)

Naruto sat in a booth and Sasuke sat on the other side. "I want a pork ramen, a miso ramen, and um……another pork ramen! How about you?" "Nothing." "Aw, come on!" "No." Naruto stuck out his tongue and waved at the waitress. "Pork and miso ramen please!" She smiled at him. "Of course!"

She walked off to give the order. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he waited impatiently for his ramen. He was muttering his ramen song with a silly grin on his face. Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand.

Naruto stopped and glanced at their hands. He smiled at Sasuke and squeezed it. "Here's your ramen!" He turned to look. "Thanks!!" He squeezed his hand again and let go to grab the chopsticks.

He snapped them in half. "Let's eat!" (a/n: I can't remember how to spell it in Romaji! rawr!)

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Itachi focused on Naruto's chakra and clicked his tongue. "Time to make myself known." He let his chakra flow and waited for Naruto to recognize it, and realize that he was no longer safe.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Naruto ate his three bowls of ramen in under a minute and almost ordered another before his eyes widened. "Oh no." He whispered.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "What is it?" Naruto put his hands on his head. "No, no , no!" Sasuke stood and pulled Naruto to him. "Naruto! What's wrong?" "He's here. He's here." "Who's here? Naruto! Answer me!"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Get Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-baachan. Tell them that he's here. They'll know who I mean." "Who?" Naruto shook his head and pulled out of his arms. "All of you meet me in the forest."

Naruto ran off before Sasuke could stop him. "Kuso." he muttered. He went to the Hokage's headquarters and burst through the doors. "Brat! Aren't you supposed to knock?!" "Naruto told me to tell you and Kakashi that he was here." Her eyes widened.

Sasuke growled and slammed his hand on the desk. "Who is he?" Tsunade summoned the advisors in. "Notify the Anbu to be on guard. One of you, call Kakashi." "No need, Hokage-sama. I could sense him when he first came."

"Who, dammit!" Kakashi looked at the boy and sighed. "Let's just go meet with Naruto." "In the forest." Sasuke mumbled and they all used a forbidden jutsu to get there in a few seconds.

Naruto was in a battle stance, his eyes shut tight in concentration. His chakra was flowing around him in a mixture of red and blue. "Who is it?" Sasuke asked again. The Anbu all landed around them, as well as a few Jounin.

Kakashi stared pointedly at Sasuke. "Can you not tell? Can you not feel his chakra?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke sadly. "Who else would cause this much trouble over me?" "I don't know!" Naruto took a deep breath. "Who do you think?"

A gust of wind blew the weaker ninja back a few feet as Itachi landed in between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and he took a few steps back.

"Hello, outoto. Hello, Naruto-koi." He looked out at the others.

"Well, let's start." He took an offensive stance and pulled Naruto to his side.

"Shall we?"

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

A/N: crying That was horrible. Detestable! Ahh! I'm sorry. And all of you are like, 'Naruto wouldn't be captured that easily!' BUT! Remember that something happened to him…and it wasn't fun. Emotional stress for Naruto-kun can make him vulnerable.

Thanks for reading!


	7. chapter title won't fit

**All I Can Say**

**Chapter 7**

**How Can I Save You When I Can't Save Myself?**

a/n: Gomen nasai. Now, before any of you kill me, you need to know that I have an extremely bad illness. Yes, I've been better recently and have read other's fan fiction, but I've also had writer's block. No excuse, I know everyone. But I'm just happy that I'm well enough to go back to school in January and write again! And without further ado, All I Can Say Chapter 7!

WARNING!

This chapter my suck…a lot…and has some very inflammatory words. WEEE!

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Naruto was limp in Itachi's arm. His eyes had fogged over in a memory and even Sasuke shouting his name couldn't pull him out. The ANBU surrounded them and gathered chakra at their hands.

Kisame stood in a tree above them, waiting for his cue. Itachi wore a ghost of a smile. "It's not possible for you to beat me. It never will be. I will leave with Naruto-kun and you will never see him again." He turned his blood red eyes to Sasuke.

"Gomen, outoto. And you just got him back." Itachi clicked his tongue and Kisame appeared at his side. "Kisame." And with that, Itachi and Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

"NARUTO! Damn you, Itachi! Where the fuck are you?!" He turned towards the blue skinned man. "You. You know where he would go. Tell me!"

Sasuke moved forward but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Kakashi narrowed his eye at Kisame. "Don't go near him, Sasuke. His sword absorbs chakra. And we can't attack from afar either" Sasuke looked up at him. "Who else would know where he would take him? We have to try!"

Tsundane looked a Kisame with disdain. He stood still, looking at everyone slowly. "Let him go." Tsundane commanded the ANBU. They hesitated a moment before lowering their hands to their sides. "What?!" screamed Sasuke.

Tsundane peered at him. "We will no win when he has his sword. And we won't get any information. We will let him go." Sasuke turned red. "How the hell will we save Naruto then?"

Kisame blinked and disappeared. Tsundane sighed and ran a hand across her face. "ANBU, follow him." They all nodded and disappeared as well. Sasuke punched a tree, causing it to break. "Sasuke, calm down." Kakashi said in a whisper.

"How can I?! How can you?! Naruto just came back from being attacked by Itachi and now he's back with him! What are we going to do?" "We can track Naruto."

Sasuke looked at Tsundane. "How? Itachi masked their charkras." "His seal. Since it has changed-" "_I can find him_." a growling voice rumbled.

Kyuubi stood behind Tsundane, his tails brushing the trees. They all looked in surprise. "Kyuubi no Kitsune…." Kyuubi tilted his head to the side. "_Yes_?" Sasuke stared at the fox. Then scowled. "How come you didn't save him then?"

Kyuubi growled. _"I would if I could have, brat. But Itachi put a seal on the area preventing me to come in until he left." _Sasuke still frowned as he turned to Kakashi. "We're leaving. Now." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke nodded. Tsundane sighed. "Kyuubi, are you able to find Naruto?" The fox nodded. "_But I can't save him myself. One of you will have to_." Tsundane nodded. "But, why exactly?" "_It is like the seal he used. I cannot be 1000 feet near him at any time. I can tell you where he is, but cannot follow." _Sasuke looked up at Kyuubi.

"Are you still connected with Naruto?" Kyuubi grinned down at him. "_Oh yes. And I_ _know everything that went on last night, boy."_ Sasuke flushed a bit. "Stupid fox." "_Don't insult_ _me, brat! You're lucky the kit even looks at you_." "And how is that?!" The fox smirked evilly. "_He could do so much better than you_."

Sasuke stomped up to the fox. Kakashi sighed tiredly. "Stop acting rash, Sasuke. We need to go." Kyuubi and Sasuke glared at each other. "I know that, fox. But even if he weren't with me, I would go and save him from Itachi. His safety and life are the most important things to me."

Kyuubi sat back on his haunches. He looked at him with sad eyes. "_There. You_ _proved that you're worthy_." Sasuke blinked. "What?" "_You just said that you want to_ _save him. So for that, you're almost worthy_." "Uh…" "_Plus the kit loves you, so I HAVE to be nice."_

Tsundane cleared her throat. "As much as this is heartwarming, we need to go." Kyuubi leaned down and motioned with one tail for them to climb on. They hesitated but climbed on.

"_Create a shield of chakra around you. We don't want you falling off_!" Kyuubi said happily. Sasuke huffed and sat down. Kyuubi sprinted off, Kakashi, Tsundane, and Sasuke riding on his back.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Itachi stared at Naruto. He had fainted when he saw the room they were heading too.

Itachi grazed a finger on his cheek. "Naru-chan, you must wake up. I'm getting quite bored."

Kisame leaned on the wall to the right.

"You know they plan to follow, correct?" "Of course, Kisame. Who wouldn't?"

He picked up Naruto up bridal style and smirked at Kisame. "It is Naruto. My outoto must be dying right now."

"I have won, it seems." Kisame nodded. "It seems." "They can't find us, so my brother will never see him again. Until he dies of course." "You plan to kill Naruto-san?" Itachi glared at him.

"No. Sasuke. When he dies, I will let him have a glimpse of Naruto to take to the Netherworld. It's only fair." "Naruto brings out a more dangerous side of you, Itachi-san."

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?'

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

a/n: this was horrible. really. I couldn't get into it and Itachi is extremely out of character. damn it. I suck. I am so sorry guys. forgive me. I need advice on what to do. so it won't be detestable and horrid next time.

love,

neely


End file.
